


Traditions

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Culture, Engagement, Fluff, Human Culture, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance and Lotor discuss wedding traditions for their marriage.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: earth/space
> 
> Also, I'm late (again).

Lance laughed as he spoke about his Earth traditions to the alien male. He still had that dumbfounded look on his face. Lotor scratched the back of his head with confused eyes. He let out a small sigh, continuing to listen to these 'strange' traditions. Yet again, whatever Lotor said about his Galra traditions made Lance confused. So they were both experiencing a healthy amount of culture shock. Lance spun the ring around his finger, Lotor still had an astounded look on his face. Human wedding traditions are quite strange for him. In fact, he didn't even present his the ring. All he did was ask in the most respective and loveliest manner, that of Lance would become his dear husband.

It was only until after that Lotor learnt that it's a strong Earth tradition to buy a ring. That being said, Lotor  _scavenged_  the galaxy finding the best of the best rings. Only the best could complement his future husband, and the other ruler of the Galra Empire. The ring does represents many things in a marriage, but it isn't always required. But if it makes Lance happy, Lotor will do anything for that dear smile. Rings are usually a fashion statement, or even to signify importance. He never knew they would represent love.

"Would you want our wedding to be on a planet?" Lotor asked, as he twisted the ring on Lance's finger.

Just then Lance held onto his hand tightly as he spoke, "Yes, we should have it on a planet. Of course, I want everyone to be there still." He smiled, "Maybe we can have it on a planet with blue skies, and... nice floral areas! Like meadows!"

Lotor pushed some of Lance's curls behind his ear, "It sounds amazing Love."

"Maybe we can have a wedding by the beach! Of course, I want a bouquet, I don't care who holds it. But I just want one, one with assorted flowers and such! Not roses, that's too cliché! Maybe hibiscus! Or jasmine, and orchids!" His eyes lit up, "Oh! I haven't seen a mariposa at a wedding yet! Maybe we can have those too!"

Lotor chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I love it when you get like this. Though I haven't heard of those flowers. In fact, I can't remember the last time I saw a flower."

"Really?! Well it's a common Earth tradition to have flowers at the wedding!" Lance ruffled his lover's hair, "We absolutely  _need_  flowers now." He kissed his nose.

"Well of course, I want to experience all of your Earth traditions." Lotor caressed his cheek, "I just want to be happy with you." Both of their hands intertwined.

"What about your traditions?" Lance questioned.

"I can live without them. I'm just deeply interested in your traditions." 

Lance basically jumped on him, Lotor's back hit the couch. Lance's legs were on the couch, Lotor's legs still rested on the side. Both of them erupted into laughter. They shared a kiss, Lance brought him closer and closer. The couple just wanted to focus on them for a while, no war, and no violence. Just love and peace, but they can't just ignore all of that darkness. No matter how hard they pay attention to Earth traditions, time and space will still be corrupted.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, we kind of need you guys. The meeting is about the start, we need your input." Pidge rolled her eyes, but she still had a small smile.

Lance stood and so did Lotor, the Galra spoke, "Of course, we'll be right there."

Pidge's smile expand, she ran a couple of fingers through her hair, "I'm still the flower girl, right? Along with Allura?"

Lance laughed, "Of course Pidge!"

She nodded and left. The two looked at one another, a kiss from Lance was placed on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if I have grammar and/or spelling mistakes! Thanks again!


End file.
